My New Life
by spy11887
Summary: 12/21/12 The Apocalypse. The Mayan's predicted this day and they were right. It was the end of the world. I was one of the lucky ones. Most of the world went mad. Now I am in a world I've only heard about in stories and on TV with powers normal people don't have. My name's Adam 'Zed' Zendras and this is my story. Based off of Balance of the Mind and body by Cyber Blaze
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

12/21/12

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-Line breaks-

12/21/12

-Adam's home and POV-

It was an average day during winter break for me. Playing video games with my best friends Alex 'Terra' Ryans and Sarah 'Dae' Smith online. We spent most of the day inside playing minecraft when I turned on the news to see riots on the TV screen.

"Guys, turn on the news." I told them over Skype.

"Why?" Alex asked me his dirty blond hair was currently sticking up in the air.

Alex is the same height as me with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was the most insane member of our group. He always had crazy ideas of things to do but always ended up getting into trouble that Sarah and I had to bail him out of constantly. He also had a small shack by his house where he works on projects he comes up with. We met in Boy Scouts and became quick friends because we were both outcasts because of both of us being weird. He has been a minecraft fanatic ever since I showed the game to him.

"Just look at it." I told him running my hands through my hair.

"Oh my god." Sarah said. Her face wore an expression of shock as she watched the events on TV unfold.

Sarah was tall but slim with beautiful blue eyes and long curly hair that was bulled back into a ponytail and is the more sane member of our trio. We met when we both went to the school Sci-Fi club and got into a conversation about Doctor Who. We kept talking about Doctor Who and Pokémon whenever we shared classes. Sarah was the one that introduced Alex and me to My Little Pony. Alex and I watched it so that we didn't hurt her feelings but both of us ended up becoming Bronies.

"We need to leave the riots are coming closer to our homes. I'll send a text to my parents they're still at work telling them where we went." I told them while heading over to my closet to get the emergency kit I keep in there.

I was 6 feet tall with Black hair and Hazel eyes. I am the tech geek of our trio. Any idea Alex had that required technology I was the one that worked on it for him. I spent most of my free time reading Manga, Watching TV, and basically being lazy.

"Where will we go?" Sarah asked. I looked over at the screen and told her.

"Let's go to Alex's his house is a fair bit away from town so they probably won't head that way, they seem to be heading toward the center of town." I packed my Phone and Laptop along with their chargers. I then went into the garage and got out an old Bo staff my family had and took it with me. I packed everything into my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I left to go to Alex's House. 20 minutes into my trek to Alex's house I saw Sarah approaching and I felt a rush of relief as soon as I saw her.

"You got here alright?" She asked me.

"No trouble. You?" I asked.

"Had to backtrack a bit because of a passing riot group." She told me. We continued walking in silence for 10 more minutes until we arrived at Alex's house. We reached the door and knocked. Moments later Alex opened the door smiling widely wearing a Minecraft shirt.

"You made it." He said.

"Yeah, Sarah had a bit of trouble on the way here but we're safe at least." I said to him as both Sarah and I walked in.

Alex lived on a small farm a bit out of town. His house was a 2 story building with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a media room, and a workshop in in the Garage where he made his insane inventions and also serves as his second bedroom.

Alex led us to the Garage which had a workbench, a bookshelf with tons of boxes in them with parts for his inventions, a bed, a TV with Xbox, and some chairs. We sat down in some chairs and chatted for a bit and watched some TV until it was 11:59.

"Here it is guys." I said and closed my eyes waiting. When nothing happened I opened my eyes again and saw a Void of whiteness.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. Not expecting a response a voice that I remember hearing from many moves spoke out.

"Don't worry Adam. You are not dead." The voice said. It sounded like it was coming from behind me and Turning around I looked into the face of someone who everyone who has watched movies had at least heard of. I was looking into the face of someone who looked exactly like Morgan Freeman.

"Um, not meaning to be rude or anything. But who are you and why do you look like Morgan Freeman?" I asked the man who chuckled a bit at my question.

"I still find it funny that people picture me as him but to answer your questions. I am God and I look like Mr. Freeman because you are picturing me as him." God said

"Um, ok. Would you like me to picture you as someone else?" I asked

"No it is alright I like his voice in particular, One of the best choices I ever made. Now I believe you have some questions for me so feel free to ask." He said

"Can you tell me why am I here Mr. God?" I asked

"That's sad news I'm afraid. The Mayan Apocalypse was a test for humanity and I'm very sad to say that most of humanity failed." He explained

A sudden saddens hit me as I thought about my friends and family.

"MY-My family and friends. Did they survive?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Yes my dear boy your family and friends passed." He told me

I turned to him "So where are they?" I asked desperately

"Your parents went to heaven by their own choice, your friends and sister went off to a world of their choosing because they passed." He explained to me

Feeling relieved I asked "So what happens to me?"

"That my dear boy is up to you. I can offer you 3 choices because you passed the test. You may choose to go to heaven, Hell, or a world of your choice." He told me and I gaped

"Any world I choose. Any?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"Yes, any world in my power to send you to. Choose wisely." He said and I thought long and hard about it.

"Can you send me to Equestria from MY little pony during the pilot episodes and grant me some powers if you'll allow it?" I asked and he replied

"If the powers are within my ability to grant I shall."

"Can you turn me into a half Saiyan that is a green lantern and has eagle vision from Assassin's Creed."

"Yes I can. Is there anything else you would like before you go?" God asked me and I replied

"Yes, one more thing, can you tell me where my Friends went?"

"Your friend Alex went to Minecraftia, and Sarah went off to Travel with the Doctor." He told me

"Thank you for telling me this, I am extremely grateful." I said

"It is no problem for one of the few who passed the test. Now I would brace yourself the landing might be a bit rough." He said and I did so. Moments later I found myself on a cliff overlooking the Everfree Forest at night and felt something poking at my legs. Turning I grinned as I saw a brown fussy tail attached to me. Wrapping it around my waist I turned back towards the forest and sat down checking the bag I always had on me. Opening it I found a Green ring with a symbol on it that had a small circle with 2 lines on it and the Green Lantern power battery from the movie inside it. Putting on the ring I looked at the rest of the contents of my bag and found the stuff I brought to Alex's house. Slinging the bag over my shoulder I looked up and saw that the face of Nightmare moon was gone. Looking over the cliff I saw the Ruins of the Everfree Castle and some small figures heading towards it.

'Looks like I'm at the part where they find the Elements.' I thought to myself as I saw them enter. Sitting down I quickly tested my powers and managed to make a ball of ki appear then disappear.

'Ki works let's try Eagle Vision.' I focused on my vision and everything changed most of the area turned grey looking around I saw that the Castle was highlighted in gold and that some shapes behind me were in red.

'Seems to work and…wait that was red behind me.' Turning around I saw some timberwolves behind me.

"Shit." Was all I could say before one charged at me. Jumping to the side I avoided the Timberwolf but fell off the cliff.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt." I called as I fell towards the ruins. Focusing on the ring I tried to make a Hard Light Construct to save my life but it failed. Trying again I managed to make a small green orb encase me as I fell and crashed through the half broken roof and in between 2 ponies that were charging at each other.

**Author's Note:**

**This is a rewrite of my first fanfic so please help me with constructive criticism thanks. Also i'm looking for an editor to help with my grammatical problems. anyone interested PM me.**


	2. First Contact

**Reread the first chapter I have replaced it with the one I used to get approval on **

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

-Twilight's POV. Ruins of the Everfree Castle-

I glared at Nightmare Moon. She had taken the elements. I started pawing at the ground ready to charge in and get them.

"You're kidding. You're kidding right?" She asked as I pawed the ground. Charging forward I channeled magic into my horn ready to teleport at the right moment. Nightmare Moon saw what I was doing and charged too. We were nearing

each other. Closer and closer until.

BOOM!

A strange green sphere fell from the roof. Activating my teleport I teleported to where the elements lay but stared at the

strange green sphere with curiosity.

-Zed POV-

BOOM!

The sound of the impact to the roof I made was deafening. Feeling the construct I made break I fell a few inches onto the ground. Bringing my hand up to the headache raging in my head from the impact I looked around.

The first thing I noticed was 2 figures. One was a Black alicorn mare with purplish blue armor and silted light blue eyes.

Turning I looked at the other figure in the room. The other figure was a little bit away near 5 stone spheres with symbols carved into them. The pony was a lavender color with a dark purple mane and tail that had a lighter purple and pink stripe running along them. She had purple eyes and a mark on her flank of a 6 pointed purple star with several white stars

surrounding it. Both were staring at me curiously.

"Um…hi." I said. Waving from the small crater I made with the impact.

The effect of those small words I saw on the Pony's faces was astounding. Nightmare moon stared at me in shock while Twilight seemed to be looking at me like a specimen under a microscope.

After the moment of shock faded Nightmare spoke up.

"Well this is unexpected. What manner of creature are you?" She asked me while pointing her hoof at me.

"Me. I'm a Saiyan. Well technically half Saiyan Half human. Name's Adam but call me Zed." I said to her

"Well Mr. Saiyan. Why are you here? Most ponies won't come near the forest let alone enter the Everfree ruins." She said as Twilight, although curious, began trying to activate the elements to stop Nightmare Moon.

Knowing that I had to stall for time I said "Well I was chilling out on the cliff above her when some wolves made of wood attacked me and I fell."

Nightmare Moon was about to reply when a light glowed from behind her. Turning both she and I saw the Elements lighting up and floating.

"NO!" She shouted before vanishing in a cloud of starry smoke only to appear, moments later, in front of Twilight and blast her away. Sitting back up Twilight looked glad that the Elements appeared to be activated. Her face fell as she saw the elements stop floating and she gasped.

"But, where's the sixth element?" She asked and Nightmare responded with a laugh before stomping on the ground.

"You little foal. Thinking you could defeat me. Now you shall never see your princess or your sun. The night will last FOREVER." She said before laughing again. Her ethereal mane started spinning in a vortex as she laughed.

"Do you really want to do that?" I asked and she stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Of course. The kingdom my sister stole from me shall learn to Love the night."

"But if you put the planet in eternal darkness you would be condemning your 'subjects' to death because all things need light to live and grow." I explained before she shot a bit of her ethereal mane me which knocked me into a pillar.

"You sound just like Celestia did all those years ago. Too bad she isn't able to stop me anymore and the elements are destroyed." She said

Struggling to my feet I managed to say "If you're going to try this then I will have to do my best to stop you."

Hearing this Nightmare laughed. "And what, pray tell are you going to do about it?" She asked as she laughed.

I smirked and focused my willpower "This." Was all I said before a massive green fist punched Nightmare Moon

"What kind of magic was that?" Twilight asked as she stared at the Hard-Light Construct.

I chuckled at her question "It's not magic but technology. However I understand the confusion, sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." I explained as Nightmare got to her hooves.

"Clever trick but you won't win that easily." She said before frowning "What's with the costume change?"

"What?" I asked before looking down at myself. My attire had changed completely. I was now wearing a green and black green lantern uniform with the Lantern symbol over my heart. I felt something on my face and discovered I also had the mask on.

"Ok that is cool." I said as I looked at my new outfit. The distraction was enough to buy Nightmare Moon time to attack me. Shooting a blast of magic at me had caught me off guard and sent me through one of the stone pillars in the room.

"Ow that's gonna hurt in the morning." I groaned in pain as I got to my feet again and got in a fighting stance.

"Can't you see you're out matched you foal? Just give up you are never going to win." She said

"That may be true but I have to try." I said before turning to Twilight "Mind trying whatever you were doing before to stop her while I keep her distracted?"

"But the Elements won't work without the sixth one and there were only five in the other room. Besides they are useless now that they were destroyed." Twilight said

"Please try." I said before making a katana construct and charging at Nightmare Moon. Twilight nodded and teleported over to the fragments of the Elements and began trying to mend them as we fought.

I shot towards Nightmare Moon bringing down my Katana on her. She brought up her armored hoof and deflected it before slashing at me with her wing.

Dispelling the Katana I formed a shield to block the blunt of the attack. The shield held up well against the first strike but the second caused it to shatter and knock the wind out of me. Struggling to my feet I made a massive hand construct and smacked her into the wall. Immediately after I ran towards where she had landed and charged a few Ki blasts and fired them in succession.

The explosions from the Ki blasts spread a cloud of dust over the area obscuring my vision. When the smoke cleared Nightmare Moon was gone. Turning around quickly I found her just in time to get hit in the face by another magic blast and get sent crashing into the wall.

Pulling myself out of the wall I saw Nightmare standing mostly unscathed except with a few bruises on her.

"I must commend you for actually managing to hurt me, as little as you did. Now I'm afraid you have sealed your fate." She said before charging a large blast of magic.

I cupped my hands to my sides and began concentrating my Ki to fight her last attack.

Nightmare launched her attack and I shot my Ki blast.

"Nova Burner!" I shouted before thrusting my hands forward and launching the Ki blast.

The attacks met between us in a shower of green and blue energy. I forced out what I could from my Ki reserves and saw Nightmare's confident smirk fall as I poured more energy into the attack.

The combatants pushed against each other's attacks but nightmare was slowly but surely winning the clash. I kept pouring more Ki into the attack but nightmare was still winning the clash. In a last ditch attempt I started focusing my will to make a construct to distract Nightmare moon. Needless to say, a green car falling on top of you would do that.

Nightmare blasted out from the Hard-light construct eyes full of rage. "You have been a pest long enough. I shall destroy you." She shouted before grabbing me with telekinesis and she began to break my bones one by one.

-Twilight POV-

"Oh this is bad. Zed is losing and I can't fix the elements. What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself as she saw Zed getting his body crushed by Nightmare's telekinesis. Thinking of no other idea she charged a magic blast and shot it at Nightmare Moon.

The magic blast hit her in the back and sent her toppling over freeing Zed from the telekinesis. Nightmare turned around to glare at me. "You annoying pests. Can't you see that you cannon win. Your precious elements have been destroyed so just give up and accept your new ruler." She said

I began to try and come up with another plan when I heard voices coming from outside.

"Don't worry Twilight, We're here."

"Don't worry we'll be there."

As soon as I heard the voices of the ponies I traveled here with I felt something spark inside my heart. Turning back around I said confidentially. "You think that you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." I stated as my friends arrived behind me.

Nightmare Moon looked confused as some of the shards of the elements began floating "What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty!"

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness! "

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty!" As she said each name some of the shards began floating around each mare in turn

"These 5 ponies got us through each challenge you threw at us." I stated confidently

"You still don't have the sixth element." Nightmare moon said "The spark didn't work."

"But it did." I stated "a different kind of spark." Turning to my friends I finished with a few tears of happiness "I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you. To see how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me. When I realized that you all are my friends."

Above the group lights shot down as a new stone floated down above Twilight. The sixth element.

"You see Nightmare Moon. When those elements are ignited by the" I stopped for a moment to think before saying "The spark, that resides in the hearts of us all, it creates the sixth element. The element of Magic." I finished and the light from the Element of Magic grew brighter and the element shards circling around the others circled around their necks before changing into necklaces. The element of magic lowered onto my head and changed itself into a tiara with my Cutie mark on it.

The elements floated me and my friends closer together and a rainbow of energy shot out of them and circled down towards Nightmare Moon who shouted "Nooooooooo." And began to flap her wings to escape but green chains grabbed her legs and I noticed that Zed had used his powers to prevent Nightmare Moon from escaping the Element's attack. The rainbow hit the ground at Nightmare Moon's feet and began circling in a tornado that encased her. The last thing I saw was a massive Rainbow colored tornado circling around Nightmare Moon then everything went encased in a white light.

-Some time later-

"Ugh my head." I heard Rainbow Dash say as my vision cleared. We were all lying on the floor of the Ruins of the Everfree Castle.

"Everypony ok?" Applejack asked us

"Oh thank goodness." Rarity's voice said and turning to face her I noticed her tail had grown back

"Why Rarity It's so lovely." Fluttershy said to her and Rarity replied while moving her tail around "I know I'll never part with it again."

"No, your necklace. It looks just like your Cutie Mark."Fluttershy said and I noticed it too. The purple gemstone was shaped like a diamond. "So does yours." Rarity said after looking at her own then examining Fluttershy's Butterfly shaped gemstone in her necklace. When Fluttershy noticed the pink gemstone she gasped.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie said as she hopped over displaying her blue balloon shaped Gemstone

"Aww yeah." Rainbow said as she looked at her Red lightning bolt Gemstone. Looking up at my Tiara I noticed that the gem in the center was a Pink 6 sided star that looked like my cutie mark.

Applejack's voice broke me out of the trance I was in when I was looking at my tiara. Turning around I heard her say "Gee, Twilight Ah thought you were spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." She said and a voice spoke out that I was relieved to hear

"Indeed you do." The voice of Celestia said as a light shone through the windows as the sun was raised outside. An orb of light broke away from the sun and passed through the window. When it died it revealed Princess Celestia in all her majesty. The others bowed and I gasped and said "Princess Celestia." Before trotted towards my mentor. We hugged and the Princess said "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

I looked at her disbelievingly "But…you told me it was all an old Pony's tale." I said to her and she replied "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" She turned towards the small figure of a young blue alicorn with a light blue mane and tail with a Cutie mark of a crescent moon.

Luna gasped as she saw Celestia approaching and looked at her fearfully "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

Everypony else and I gasped and we said at the same time "Sister?"

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked Luna. Watching her fearfully we listened to her response. Pinkie leaned forward to far and fell over. Jumping forward Luna hugged Celestia

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" she said as they hugged.

"I've missed you too." Celestia said.

Suddenly a voice rang out "Not to break the touching reunion or anything but can someone help my. My everything is hurting." Zed said from his position in some rubble.

**Author's Note:**

Here it is the next chapter. Hope you like my first fight scene I've ever written.


End file.
